Julian
Julian (ジュリアン, translated Jurian in the Japanese versions) is a thief in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. He is a former thief of the Soothsires who fell in love with the sister Lena, thus abandoned his thieving ways and rescues her from bandits. Now calling himself "Ally of Justice", he joins up with Marth and helps him out. In the second book, Julian reunites with Marth and eventually becomes vital in the final battle as he wakes Lena up from Medeus' mind control. Later, he and Lena stay in Medon, taking care of orphans. Julian is friends with the thief named Rickard, who calls him "Chief". He is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in the Japanese version and Brett Weaver in the English version of the Fire Emblem OVA. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates Supports '''Supports' *Lena *Rickard Supported By *Lena Overall Julian starts out relatively weak when you first get him, but in the end, he has higher HP, skill, luck, and defense than his fellow thief, Rickard, with his other stats being about the same. However, he requires good leveling to survive on his own, so if he is too weak to inflict damage, suggest forging an Iron Sword with high might to fix this until he is able to wield a Steel Sword without a problem. Doing this should give him no difficulty in killing weaker enemy units and healers. Once he starts gaining levels, his speed and luck stat will start to shine, giving him one of the highest avoid rates on your team. However, his resistance growth rate makes it difficult for him to get a point in resistance, so if you like, give him a Talisman to support his resistance. Overall, while Julian has some weaknesses, and can be difficult to train, he will start to shine if levels are put into him. ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats Growth Rates Support Relationships '''Supports' *Matthis *Rickard *Lena Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Lena Overall Despite being a thief, Julian has even higher strength growths than Bord, Cord, Darros, and Draug, who being fighters, berserkers, and knights, are praised for their high attack. He also has higher defense growths than Draug and Lorenz from Shadow Dragon, who (being a knight and a general) are also praised for their high defense. There is no reason to not use him, except if he died and that he cannot promote. He will often cap his strength and speed, with balanced stats across the board, not including his non-existent resistance. However, that can be (partly) compensated for with a Talisman or a Starsphere shard. Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Noble Thief Together with Lena, Julian cared for orphans at a convent in Medon. Archetype Julian started the Julian archetype, a thief who joins you early in the game, and generally is not very powerful, but is useful for something other than fighting, like picking locks or stealing items or money. Other Julians include: *Dew (FE4 first generation) *Patty/Daisy (FE4 second generation) *Lifis (FE5) *Chad (FE6) *Matthew (FE7) *Colm (FE8) *Volke (FE9) *Sothe (FE9) *Heather (FE10) *Gaius (FE13) Death Quote Gallery File:Julian.jpg|Official artwork of Julian from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Jurian.jpg|Official artwork of Julian from The Complete. File:JulianTCG.png|Julian, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thief. File:W jurian.jpg|Julian, as he appears in a bonus guest artwork from Shadow Dragon. File:Merric, Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Navarre (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Julian (along with Rickard, Merric, Ogma, and Nabarl) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Jilian(Anime).jpg|Animation still of Julian from the Fire Emblem anime. File:FE1 Manga Map 17 Cover.jpg|Julian (along with Rickard), as he appears in the manga adaptation. File:JulianLena.jpg|CG artwork of Julian saving Lena, as seen in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:JulianFE1.png|Julian's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Julian.png|Julian's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:JulianFE12.PNG|Julian's portrait in Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes